Love through the storm
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Sequel to In the Candle Light. There is a lemon! You have been warned! RikuSora


Kay…so you all have really been buggin for another chapter of In the Candle Light. Um well I just can't add another chapter to it! It would just be blah! Sooooo I've decided on a sequel! Yes you all may rejoice now. Sorry it took so long but I got a review tonight for ICL and well it was so nice and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that I had to write this sequel. I want to thank you all so much for reviewing the story! You all have made it my most popular fanfic! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this just as much!

**Love through the storm **

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

Sora stirred at his cereal bowl absent mindedly, a goofy grin on his face. Riku was coming over later on that day and it was the only thing on his mind. His mom stood there, standing in front of him, waving her hand in his face. But the boy just didn't notice. He gave a happy sigh and held up his spoon, bringing it up to his mouth but completely missing. It still didn't bring him out of his stupor. His mother twitched irritably and finally whapped her son upside the head. "Wake up!" He dropped his spoon in the bowl, sending milk to splash everywhere and looked around in surprise. "Eh? W-What was that for mom?" She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past seven minutes!" He blinked. "Were you? Oh. Sorry. What's up then?" She sipped at her coffee and then, "Your father's office is having one of those fancy shmancy gala things and I have to go. Which is fine because I can wear that new dress I got and show up that Elizabeth Walker!" She had a slight evil look in her eye that made Sora scoot his chair back some. "…Kay mom. Remember how we had that talk about your scary bipolar moments?" She blinked and then laughed. "Hohoho sorry honey. Anyway it'll probably very late before your father and I come back. If you want you can have Riku stay the night. I heard a storm was supposed to move in tonight. Such horrid weather we've had this month…" She shook her head, while Sora just smiled slightly. He remembered what happened the last time Riku was over when it stormed, that had been the best night he had ever had during a storm.

"Anyway I'll leave money for you on the counter and you can order what you want, ok?" Sora nodded enthusiastically, suddenly much happier than even before. "I'll be sure to tell Riku!" He quickly gathered up his dishes and put them in the sink. "So ah, when will you be leaving? Soon? Later? Soon?" She raised a brow. "You aren't planning anything are you Sora?" "Huh? Me? No! Not at all! What makes you think that?" She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. "I certainly miss the cute little boy who used to tell his mommy everything…" Sora groaned and rolled his eyes. "Mom! Don't pull that! It's just…I'm planning to have a video game tournament with Riku! Yeah! To finally beat him! And I want to know when I should start setting up the living room!" She frowned, obviously not believing him, but shrugged. "Well I suppose we'll leave around five-ish or so." She looked at the clock. "Although I guess I should start getting ready…You know you should start waking up earlier!" He gave a sheepish grin. "Ah c'mon mom! It's the weekend! Sleeping in until one-thirty on the weekends is perfectly normal for a teenager!" She rolled her eyes. "You were up all night talking to Riku online again weren't you? I don't understand what you two can talk about for that long! Especially since you're going to see each other again today!" Sora tried to hide the blush on his face. "We were playing an online game…we were on the same team and until we finished a few levels neither of us could leave or else both of our characters would die!" She groaned. "Oy! You and those games. Well regardless, I want you to get some sleep tonight, got it?" He nodded. "Yes ma'am." She smiled and got up. "Well I'm going to get ready! You can start setting up the living room." He nodded and hurried up to his room to change.

Around four thirty, Riku showed up with all of his stuff and smirked at Sora. "Hey." Sora blushed. "Ah, hi! Come on, we can take your stuff up to my room!" Riku chuckled and grabbed Sora's hand as the other boy started to walk away. Sora looked up at him and blushed again. Riku pulled him close. "You're so cute when you're nervous…" "R-Riku…my parents are still here." Riku sighed and let go of him. "Right, sorry." Sora smiled sadly and grabbed Riku's arm, dragging him up to his room. "Now my parents leave arou-mmph!" Riku quickly shut him up with his lips, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him close. Sora melted against Riku and parted his lips, letting Riku's tongue slip in. Riku ran his hand down Sora's sides, making the smaller boy shiver with pleasure. The two finally pulled apart, panting lightly. "Ah..Riku…" Riku smirked and stroked Sora's cheek gently. "Let's wait for your parents to leave, ne?" Sora nodded and leaned backward a bit to look at the clock. "Which will be in another ten minutes or so." Riku pulled him close again. "All the better then…"

Sora opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his mom calling him. "Sora, sweetie! We're leaving! The money is on the counter! You two have fun tonight!" Sora stuck his head out the door, "Alright mom! Bye! Have ah!" He gave a slight gasp as Riku rubbed against him, "H-Have a good time at the ah g-gala!" Riku smirked and as soon as the front door shut, he had Sora pinned down on his bed. He kissed down Sora's neck, lifting up the other boy's shirt and grinding against him. Sora moaned and raised his hips upward. "R-Riku…" Riku nipped at Sora's neck, "Mmm Sora you're so eager, aren't you?" Sora gasped in response as Riku slipped his hand in Sora's pants. "Riku.." Sora moaned out. Riku purred, "I love hearing my name being gasped out from your lips like that…" He pulled off Sora's pants, as the other boy fought with his. Riku chuckled and helped him get his own pants off. He leaned down to Sora's ear and whispered, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sora nodded and Riku positioned himself at his entrance. "This will hurt Sora…" Sora responded by pulling Riku down, kissing him deeply and thrusting his hips upward again. "Please Riku…" He murmured. That was enough for of a yes for Riku. He pushed in and winced as Sora dug his nails into his arm. "A-Ahhh!" Tears leaked from Sora's eyes as his body burned with pain and pleasure. Riku gently kissed him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Sora shook his head, "N-No!" He managed to gasp out. Riku groaned and thrusted in more, beginning to set up a rhythm. Sora cried out, his cries turning Riku on even more so. "Louder Sora!" He thrust harder, earning a loud cry from Sora. "R-Riku! Ah!" Riku gripped Sora's hips and pulled out, earning a sound of protest, but then quickly pushed back in. "Ohh!" Sora moaned in pleasure as Riku came inside him. "S-Sora!" He groaned, and tried to keep himself up, so as not to crush Sora. "Riku…" Riku's arms shook and he fell onto Sora, panting. "Sora…are you…alright?" "Y-Yeah. Just…wow." Riku smirked tiredly. "Good, ne?" Sora rolled his eyes. "If I answer yes to that, do you promise not to let your ego get the best of you?" Riku laughed lightly and hugged him.

It was then that Sora heard the loud rumble of thunder and realized that it had been pouring down rain. Sora jumped slightly from the thunder and Riku held onto him. "Funny how I was able to keep you from noticing it before…" Sora blinked. "Eh you mean you did all that just because you knew it'd storm?"

Riku by this time had managed to move off of Sora and was pulling on the other boy so he'd lay on his chest. "Umm sure. We'll go with that fact that was one of the reasons." He grinned. "Oy…" Another crash of thunder sounded, making Sora jump again. Riku pulled him close. "Shall I distract you again?" "G-Gah! Riku! Are you serious?" Riku smirked and nipped at Sora's ear. "Maybe…" His hands wandered down Sora's chest. "Ah! Riku! You-!" He shivered and tried to bat at Riku's hands. "You're such a hornball." Riku chuckled and bit at his neck, sucking at the skin and leaving a purple mark. "Mmm but you love it, don't you?" Sora shivered again. "Yeah, I do." He leaned Riku's head up with his hand and kissed him. "But I love you more Riku." Riku smiled and kissed him back. "Love you too Sora."

The storm continued to rage on, but the two ignored it even as the lights flickered out. They were lost in each other, together in a passionate embrace.

_Owari_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay, so the reason why I went ahead and posted the lemon on is because so many people reviewed Experimentation telling me it'd probably be alright to have a lemon. So I'm gonna give ya'll this one! Please let me know what you think! I hope this works out as a good sequel!


End file.
